One Hot Year
by Slasherwriter
Summary: They Students of Sixth Year make a pact, To Have as much Sex as Possible in one year! Parings Inside all 1 NS


**I Do Not OWN any Harry Potter Characters. **

**Set during sixth Year (HPHBP), first attempt at Lemons **

**One Night Stands –**

**Dean X Seamus (Yaoi)**

**Ron X Hermione **

**Harry X Ron (Yaoi)**

**Harry X Draco (Yaoi)**

**Draco X Blaze (Yaoi)**

**Fred X George (Twincest, Yaoi)**

**Hermione X Ginny (Underage, Yuri)**

**Harry X Colin (Underage, Yaoi)**

**Neville X Luna (Underage)**

**Hermione X Cormac**

**Crab X Goyle (Yaoi)**

**Seamus X Harry (Yaoi)**

**Lee Jordan X Fred (Yaoi)**

**Lee Jordan X George (Yaoi)**

**Wood X Harry (Yaoi)**

**Wood X George (Yaoi)**

**Wood X Fred (Yaoi)**

**Dean X Ginny (Underage)**

**Angelina X Fred **

**Angelina X George**

**Colin X Ginny (Underage)**

**Ginny X Luna (Underage, Yuri)**

**Pansy X Draco**

**Krum X Hermione **

**Harry X Ginny (Underage)**

**Hermione X Harry**

**Draco X Hermione **

**Draco X Ginny (Underage)**

**Draco X Ron (Yaoi)**

**Ron X Lavender**

**Harry X Neville (Yaoi)**

**Draco X Colin (Yaoi)**

**Draco X Ron X Colin X Harry (Foursome, Underage, Yaoi)**

**Chapter One: Seducing Seamus**

Dean walked through portrait hole, his chocolate Brown eyes fell immediately on the only person in the room, a very Sandy haired someone, Dean smiled, he along with several others had signed a Pact, to have as much 'Fun' throughout the Year as possible, He had decided the first Person he wanted to have any 'Fun' with was Seamus.

Seamus Turned around and saw his best mate standing there framed in the portrait hole, "Hey Mate" Dean said walking forward, Seamus Stood up as Dean sat down in one of the old Squashy Arm chairs, Seamus shrugged and Sat in the other Squashy Arm chair, and Dean looked thoughtfully into the fire, then he looked up and into Seamus' deep Blue eyes,

"Hey Mate, I know it's a personal Question, but have you ever, you know…" Dean started

Seamus frowned and shock his head, "Na mate, Not yet"

"Why Not?" Dean asked

Seamus blushed slightly, "No one asked me"

"Not even a Blowjob?" Dean asked

Seamus blushed even more, He shook his head and then looked into the fire, Dean moved he was standing directly in front of Seamus, Who remained seated "We cant have that can we?" Dean said, he knelt down, his head was now level with Seamus Legs, he moved forward and pulled Seamus' robes up,

"Wha?" Seamus asked before Dean could silence his with a kiss, Seamus looked confused at him,

"Ginny?" Seamus asked

"I don't care, You're my Best mate, Can't have you being a Virgin in Sixth Year" Dean said smiling, he resumed his position between Seamus legs, his hand began stroking the bulge in his best friends Pants, Seamus buckled, and nearly ended up hitting Dean with his leg.

"Careful This is just the warm up" Dean said smiling, then sensing that his best friend was as Hard as possible, he removed his friends Pants, revealing a long Hard Cock, Dean smiled, He allowed Seamus to remove his Robes and then grabbed the cock and moved his hand up and down, after a few moves he removed his own robes and then he placed the tip of the Cock into his mouth and moved his tongue around the tip causing Seamus to groan in pleasure he then began to move up and down, adding his tongue every now and again, then after a few minutes, Seamus groaned, "Please, Take me" Dean removed the Cock from his mouth and looked at his friend, who moved forward and Placed his own hand onto Deans chest, then moved it around until he reached, Deans pants, he ripped them off and stood looking at the Cock that was now facing him, he kissed the tip, then placed it into his mouth and sucked and then began moving up and down, he was beginning to enjoy it when Dean stepped back and the cock was removed from his mouth,

"We'll wait for the finish of that" Dean said,

"Why?" Seamus asked,

"I Was about to finish off" Dean replied, "Lay on the floor"

Seamus followed the commanding tone of his best friend, lust filling both of their eyes, He spread his legs revealing his Cock pointing to the ceiling, Dean waved his wand and his fingers became wet and moist, he then moved to Seamus' legs, which were, stubbornly, Together, "Spread" the legs moved apart and Dean saw the spot, he used a single finger at first, he placed it on the entrance, then slowly moved it inside, Seamus buckled and groaned, after a minute, Seamus spoke, "Are yu' Gunna get on with it then?"

Dean moved his finger slowly in and out of the hole, then after a couple of minutes, he began using two fingers and he moved slightly faster, then once all his fingers were inside, Dean spread his fingers inside his friend, feeling the warmth of the walls of his friend, then Seamus smiled at the feeling, Dean slowly removed his fingers, once they were out, Dean heard a small whine of Protest at the emptiness, Dean picked up his wand and used the same spell he had on his fingers, on his Cock, he lined up and began to push inwards, he heard small noises of Pain at the entrance, he was fully inside when he began to thrust slowly, He found a spot that Made Seamus groan, he decided to continue hitting that spot after several more hits they were both ready,

"Together" Dean said, groaning, then in one large thrust both teens shot their white seeds and they collapsed one on top of the other,

"There you are" Dean panted, removing his Cock from the hole,

"Thanks for that Mate" Seamus said standing up and walking to grab his pants and Robes, he was pulling them on when he noticed that Dean had already gotten dressed, and once everything was neatened out, they walked up to their beds, both remembering their one-night stand and smiling.


End file.
